Optical modules are already known that are intended to emit light beams with cutoff. The cutoff profile extends overall transversely so as to mark a boundary between a bottom zone which is lit by the light beam and a top zone in which the light beam gives almost no lighting. This cutoff thus makes it possible to control the range of the light beam in order to avoid dazzling the drivers of vehicles located in front of the vehicle.
A low beam function is notably produced by means of such a beam with cutoff. The cutoff can exhibit a purely horizontal profile, a staged profile separated by an inclined cutoff portion, or even a “V”-shaped profile, exhibiting a horizontal portion and a rising inclined portion, for example with an angle of 15° relative to the horizontal portion.
Some regulations allow certain points situated above the cutoff to be lit by the light beam. These points are generally called “overhead lights”, because they correspond to the lighting of zones situated above other vehicles, at the point where some signaling panels are arranged on gantries over the road.
The position of the overhead lights relative to the vehicle, and the light intensity with which they are lit are imposed by very strict regulations.
It has already been proposed to produce the lighting of these overhead lights by modifying the structure of a projection lens of the optical module.
However, the projection lens is directly visible from the outside of the vehicle. Such a structural modification of the lens is therefore perceptible to an outside observer. These solutions are not therefore esthetically satisfactory.
It has also been proposed to arrange mirrors to reflect light rays upward toward the overhead lights.
However, such a solution dictates the use of an additional reflection element which is added to the optical module. Such an element is bulky and costly to install.